


Fusion

by Chibi_Kitten123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Shuuzenji Chiyo | Recovery Girl, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gem Fusion, Inko is Trying, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Kitten123/pseuds/Chibi_Kitten123
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya gets attacked on the way home and his quirk activates under the stress landing him in a coma Katsuki Bakugou doesn't know what to do. Why did he ever do what he did in the past? Determined to make it up to Izuku Katsuki decided to help his friend overcome his struggles, starting with how the hell did the two of them become one person.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Manifestation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own My hero academia or steven universe, this is a work of passion for fun. All rights belong to the original creators.

Pov Izuku:  
Those words cut right down to the bone, why did those idiots have to say such mean things. Kacchan just stood there letting them talk, he could reign them back in but never did.  
“You should do something good for society and go jump off a roof! Maybe you will get a quirk in your next life loser!” The two leave chuckling down the hall like a pair of hyenas. Kacchan stood in the doorway looking back at me, I could see his sad eyes.  
“Don’t listen to them Deku, you are better than all the extras. At least you have some brains” In Kacchan speak that meant I was smarter than the rest of the class.  
“Kacchan, if you talk to me you will be hurt too.” I watch him leave stalking down the hall, he would probably yell at the two for being extras and they would go with him to whatever he wanted to do because Kacchan has the best quirk for becoming a hero and they want to ride his coattails.  
I took the long way home, anything to avoid Kacchan and his gang. Kacchan is gonna be a great hero someday and I couldn't let anything stand in his way, even myself. I am just a quirkless, worthless Deku. Passing through the underpass I stop near the end looking out at the light and just taking a moment to breathe deep. I could smell the train tracks above, the crisp afternoon air, wind blowing the faint smell of spring, and the smell of sludge?  
“Ooohhh, look a medium-sized puppet, now just stay still!” The sludge came over me before I could move, surrounding me, pinning me in place. My mouth was pried open, I couldn't breathe, no air, NO AIR! I am gonna die here if I don’t get any help. My body warmed, I could feel the tingle on my chest, everything hurt, it hurt so much. My vision faded to black.  
“Have no fear, I AM HERE!”

Pov Katsuki:  
The old hag puttered around the house, picking up cloth testers thrown haphazardly from this morning. Dad was still in the office upstairs, I could hear the sewing machine going at a steady pace, a soft hum echoing down the stairs. A shrill rig broke through the calm, the old hags phone from the kitchen where she left her purse.  
“Inko? What are you doing calling now? Don’t you normally work till later?” A crash of a glass hitting the floor is what alerted me to something wrong.  
“I’ll get the car and be over in thirty minutes, don’t worry everything is going to be fine Inko, why don’t you call Hisashi, I know it might be late in America but he needs to know.” Peeking around the corner into the kitchen the old hag is stuffing stuff into her purse at random, the phone in her hand and a look of shock on her face.  
“I will be at the hospital as soon as I can.” The beep of her hanging up the phone is what drags me out of my silence.  
“Why did Auntie just call? Did the idiot break something?”  
“Katsuki, I- '' The tone of her words, the tears forming in her eyes, shit something is seriously wrong. “Izuku got hurt really bad, he is in the hospital, he is stable now. I am going to bring Inko some stuff for staying the night.”  
“I’m coming with if the idiot did something someone has got to be there to chew him out for his idiocy.”  
“Katsuki, I don’t think you want to come, Izuku might not wake up for a while, they had to do surgery.” No, no no no no NOOO! The idiot has to be awake, Izuku has to be awake, Izuku has always been there right behind me. I storm past the old hag to the car climbing into the passenger side and slamming the door before she can say anything, there is no way I'm being left behind. The drive isn’t long, just over to Aunties and then up to Mustafu General, no more than thirty to forty minutes, but every moment seems to hang in the air and drag, the silence is deafening.  
The hospital is too white, too sterile. Everything has an air of anxiety that seems to cling to my skin saturating it with tenseness. The old hag talked to the desk and we were escorted back to the small room. Auntie sat alone in the plastic chair, her vibrant colors seemed dull and lifeless. Tears were shed as Auntie and the old hag hugged. When Auntie looked at me I couldn’t help but sit next to her and take her hand, watching the door waiting, Auntie is too kind. It seemed like hours but the clock only read forty minutes later when the doctor opened the door.  
“Midoriya has made it through surgery, we were able to get all the sludge from his lungs, he might have some mild side effects because of this as he gets older but nothing that shouldn’t prevent him from living a normal life, we don’t fully know every effect this will have on him in terms of his lungs and throat. As for the rest-” The doctor pauses sitting down he takes Aunties hand giving her what must seem like a reassuring smile to him but all I could feel was dread pooling in my stomach.  
“It seems that because of the life and death situation Midoriya was in a latent hidden quirk activated. Stress activation is rough on a body normally, some just don’t make it through the process; it is just too much for their bodies. Others are overwhelmed by their quirk. Midoriya is stable now but will need to be under intense observation for a period of time. I must warn you now, Midoriya is in a medically induced coma and will be so for at least two weeks. After that I don’t know when he might wake up, or if he ever does.” I could feel my entire being shatter, no, not Izuku. He might be a nerd and idiotic at times but he is good, pure. He doesn’t deserve this, not Izu.  
“I can let you back to see him in a few moments, first there are some guidelines and information. Midoriya will be hooked up to many machines, that includes oxygen, I ask that you be careful to not pull on any of them, especially the iv in his left arm. You might also see his quirk, it seems like a gem has appeared on his upper chest right in the middle of his breast bone. We are trying to see if there are any other effects from his new quirk but that will have to wait until he is out of the ICU. We currently don’t know how long that will take.”  
The doctor leads the way back to a sterile white room. A beep echoes around the room as the heart monitor keeps the rhythm of Izuku’s heart. Two chairs were set up on one side with a few over by the far side of the room. Auntie takes the place closer to Izuku as I sit down next to her letting her hold my hand in her shaking hand. She takes Izuku’s limp hand in hers and we start our vigil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets better! Honestly writing this and the next chapter made me tear up a little. All feedback is greatly appreciated. This is a crossover between Steven universe and MHA. Basically, Izuku develops the ability to fuse with people after a sudden quick manifestation, abilities will be covered as chapters progress so this is all I'm gonna reveal for now.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki is a soft boi in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own My hero academia or steven universe, this is a work of passion for fun. All rights belong to the original creators.

Pov Katsuki:  
“Hey Izu, I don’t know if you can hear me, the doctors don’t say. Do you feel the sunlight? They moved you to your own room now it has this huge window that lets in all this nice warm light, especially as summer is just starting. It’s been five weeks since this all happened, I dumped the extras, it’s not like I need them or anything. Next time I come I'll bring you some flowers, you still like them right?” I hold Izuku’s hand talking quietly. The new room wasn’t as bad as the old one, the walls had color, the window was nice. Maybe this is what would be needed to wake Izu up.  
“Izu, I promise, I’m going to become the number one hero someday, and never let anything like this happen to anyone ever again.” Why did I ever let Izuku push me aside like that? Why did I ever submit to the idea that I was so great and he was just a follower to cheer me on. I remember those times as kids, it was so nice when it was just the two of us, with the old hag, or Auntie. How much I desperately wish we could return to those simpler times.

“Hey Izuku, Auntie was here earlier, was it a good visit? I’ve been trying to make sure she gets good food, I went over and cooked some meals for her last night. She has been taking this really hard, she is trying but seeing you laying here, it hurts. Wake up soon okay. I’m working hard on getting into UA, you promised to try for the General Ed classes and I want to see you there okay.” It would be six months until the entrance exams, Izuku could wake up in that time, I know he could. Auntie would be there to see us both off to school on our first day. The stress was really getting to her so I would have to keep the meals healthy until she could relax.

“Hey Izu, you will never guess who I met today. A few heroes visited the hospital in the children's ward, some sort of wish for children who are gravely injured or some shit. I ran into one of them on the way in and I know how much you like heroes so I got you this. It’s from Ingenium, I remember you saying that how he was one of your favorites, after All-Might of course. I put it in a frame, I'm gonna set it here on your nightstand.” I set the frame down turning it slightly so Izuku could see it from the bed if he turned his head. Maybe I could find a way to get a signed pic from All-Might. Auntie said All-might was the hero who brought Izu to the hospital after the attack. If he hadn’t gotten him here as fast as he did Izuku could have suffered even more damage in his lungs, as it is now the doctors have confirmed he will never talk again from the slime running down his throat. The dude is lucky he is in jail otherwise I would hunt him down and blow him to pieces.

“Izu, can you even hear me? It’s been almost six months now, everyone is saying you're never gonna wake up. Please, don’t give up, Auntie misses you. Remember our promise, UA. You better be awake by the time entrance exams roll around or I'm gonna leave you in the dust.” Tears drift down my cheeks, I couldn’t keep them in. “Izu, I miss you so much.” A finger twitches, it must just be my imagination, but then there another. I move so quickly slamming the call button for the nurse before taking Izu’s hand in mine.  
“Izu, can you open your eyes? Are you awake, it would just be alright if you could just move your finger again.” I could feel the barely-there slide of his finger against my palm. But it was there!  
“You called for the nurse?”  
“Izu is awake! His finger moved! You need to get the doctor here now!” It was too much I couldn’t help it, such a great weight lifted off my chest, the tears stream down my cheeks as I lean in resting my head against Izu’s shoulder.  
“I’m here for you Izu, I promise.” A hand pulled me back as doctors and nurses swarmed around the bed. I am escorted out of the room where I pull out my phone turning right to the third number in my phone.  
“Auntie, you need to get to the hospital right now. Izu is awake.”

The last few beams of summer light drifted through the window. Auntie sat beside me as we watched the door. Just on the other side was our last few strings of hope. With a creak the door separating us from Izu opened, a doctor standing in the doorway. Auntie is through the door first moving right to Izu’s side taking his hand. I stand near the end of the bed, Auntie needs to be beside Izuku now.  
“We have done multiple scans and Bakugou-san was right, Izuku is awake, or at least his brain activity indicates he is awake. But he isn’t fully there, he might never get full movement back in his body and at this moment all he might be able to do is move his fingers. We shall have to see in the future, but he might never talk again.” The shard of hope in my heart shattered, still there but broken into a thousand pieces. Izu, he never deserved this.  
“There is a special facility we are thinking of transferring Midoriya-kun to. It is run partially by UA meant to take in heroes who were tragically hurt in combat. They also deal with long term patients who need special therapies beyond what a traditional hospital can do for low costs. If Midoriya-kun is going to get better then he will need this care.” The doctor passes over some papers to Auntie. He looks at Izuku who just sat there with a thousand-yard stare.  
“One of the doctors from the facility can come to talk to you tomorrow about it. Until then someone should sit with him, if one of you can’t we can get a nurse in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bakugou definitely cried there, and I definitely cried there writing that chapter. Each little section is a jump in time forward, with the last one being about 3 months before the entrance exam. On the note of Inko, she stopped visiting the hospital after Bakugou tells Izuku about going over and cooking for her. Inko is under a lot of stress, between the bills, her job, and the doctors telling her Izuku might not wake up she just couldn't see him lying in that bed anymore. I might explain it further in other chapters but I wanted to explain a little about what has been going on with her.
> 
> As always feedback is wonderful, I would also love some suggestions on who you would think would be an unstable fusion. I have a few marked out, Izuku is such a loveable cinnamon roll that a lot of fusions will work, but there are a few I can see going nowhere.


	3. Carnelian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou meets some new people, takes a test, and discovers something new with Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own My hero academia or steven universe, this is a work of passion for fun. All rights belong to the original creators.

Pov Katsuki:  
Every muscle in my body was sore, but a good sore. That type of feeling after you had a nice long workout. Two more months and I can put all this effort into fruition. The promise to myself, to Izu, I will be the best. Ever since Izu moved to this place it has been the same thing every day, he moves his fingers when you ask, maybe once or twice. Sometimes he would let out a little huff of happiness when seeing me or Auntie. The doctors here were trying to build up his muscles from the atrophy from being in the hospital at the same time trying to get him to respond to bigger stimuli.  
Opening the door to the room an old lady sat beside Izuku in the chair on the right. She has one of the coats like the doctors so maybe she is one. I have never seen her here before.  
“Hey old lady, what are you doing here, you better not be messing with the idiot here!” Stepping up beside the bed I ruffle Izu’s hair, he likes that. “Izu can you move your fingers for me, all five today okay! I know you can do it Izu.” Three fingers curl in a fourth with just a twitch. “It’s okay Izu you did your best, we will try again in a little bit.”  
“So your Bakugou Katsuki. Midoriya-san said you would be by later today. My name is Doctor Shuzenji Chiyo, I am also the hero Recovery Girl.” The old lady stood from the chair walking over to a chart hanging from the wall by the door. She wrote a few things on the paper as she talked.  
“I am here to start a new therapy with Midoriya, I will also be taking over as Midoriya’s primary care doctor. We ran multiple tests on Izuku when he first moved here and we have discovered something, part of his body is made up of solidified light. Not all of his body, it is more like it is layered in his body making it slightly weaker than the average. My quirk can speed up the healing of someone's body, but only if they can heal it themselves.”  
“So what does that mean for Izu? Is this the reason why he has only improved slightly? Come tell me old lady, what can I do to help.”  
“Hmmph, you're impatient that won't help with his healing. If he pushes too much that will only set him back even more. I will be working with him every day to strengthen his muscles if this works he may even be able to walk someday. The talking will never come around but his brain is all there, we can work around the speaking problem, sign language, text to voice speakers, there are lots of ways now. Midoriya is on his way to recovery it might take a while but he will make it there.” I could feel the finger twitch against mine, the doctors said Izu could hear us, he just couldn’t respond back very well. He could do it, I know he can, Izu isn’t one to give up.  
“Hey, granny, do you think Izu could ever be a hero?” Growing up that is all I can remember, how badly we both wanted to be heroes, to save the world, to keep people safe from harm, and put villains away in jail. That dream was shattered when Izuku was announced quirkless, he promised UA with me though, on our first day of middle school.  
“Was that what Midoriya wanted to do when he got older?”  
“It was what we both wanted, one of us would be number one and the other number two. We would be the best, just like All-Might.”  
“I am not going to say it would be easy, years of intensive therapy, he will always have problems from the damage to his lungs caused by that villain, plus the speech. It is not one hundred percent impossible though, just extremely hard and very unlikely, I would say he has a one in one hundred thousand chance.”  
“I’m gonna get into UA, and someday Izu will be there standing next to me, I know it, he never gives up.” The force was weak but I could feel Izu’s hand squeezing gently against mine as he curled all his fingers in, just like I asked earlier. He could do it, I know it and I would be there with him the whole way.

The letter arrived just this morning, but I knew what I had to do. Hopping on my bike I hurried down to the center running past the check-in. I could hear the shout of slow down behind me but I was too excited, Izu had to be the first to know. Slamming the door open I could see the old lady there but I didn’t care.  
“Bakugou, be quiet we are not quite done with our session!”  
“I don’t care, granny, I've got something to do. Izu, it is here! Let’s open it right now.” I sit down in the open chair ripping the letter open. A disc falls to the bed between us with a thunk before lighting up.  
“I AM HERE! As a hologram! Young Bakugou, you received a ninety-six percent on the written exam, one of the highest outside of the support hopefuls. As for the physical exam you received eighty-six villain points which easily let you pass, but that was not all! As a hero school, who would we be if we didn’t reward those who saved those in need so we also have rescue points! Young Bakugou, you also earned thirty rescue points placing you at one-hundred sixteen points, which means you're in first place! Congrats, this is your hero academia.” I made it in, I made it in!  
“Izu I did it, just like I promised.” I couldn’t hold it back, tears drifted down my cheeks as I squeezed Izu’s hand gently in mine. I could feel a hand patting against my shoulder.  
“Congrats young man, getting into UA is hard and first place even harder, I will be looking forward to what you do in the future.”  
“Shut it granny, I don’t need anyone telling me what to do.” Izu sat there looking slightly dazed, the hundred-yard stare had been getting better this past week. Holding his hand in mine I gave it a little squeeze, Izu will be right behind me, I know it.  
“K-Kaach-chan, g-g-grats.” The world stopped, I could hear my heart in my ears, the thudding, Izu spoke, he spoke! They said he would never talk again but he just did! Or maybe I just heard it in my brain but it didn’t matter, even in my brain he talked!  
“Izu!” I rush forward pulling Izu into a hug, he talked! Warmth spread over me, I could almost hear the giggle of Izu in my soul. The warmth spread over my body I could feel something changing and then, two became one.

Pov ????  
We did it! We did it! Wait, no just part of me did it. Who am I? I could see the two arms, two legs, I was all here. Wait wasn’t I two people just a few moments ago.  
“Midoriya, Bakugou? Are the two of you okay?” Huh, who was this lady, oh yea granny!  
“Granny! I’m fine, though I do have a question, who am I?” Maybe granny could help me figure this all out, granny helped me with my muscles, and she patted my shoulder that one time!  
“Hmmm, well that would be a hard question to answer, maybe you can tell me, who are you?”  
“I’m Carnelian!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things, one Izuku is 100% unable to talk, when Bakugou thinks Izuku is talking it is in his mind, I will explain more of Izuku's powers later but this is an important one. 2, RC is a badass and yes she did get permission from Inko to share what is going on with Bakugou.
> 
> As always feedback is amazing!


	4. Fusion Freedom Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Introduction of Carnelian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own My hero academia or steven universe, this is a work of passion for fun. All rights belong to the original creators.

Pov Carnelian  
Granny got me to sit down on the bed. I didn’t really want to, I wanted to go and run around, let off energy, let off explosions! But granny said this was important to do first.  
“Can you feel this?”  
“I can feel everything! I wanna go, can I go?”  
“Carnelian, do you remember what led up to this? Do you think you could tell me?” Huh? What led up to this? Oh yea, I was two people before this.  
“I was two and now I’m one. I remember Katsuki, he was happy, joyful, or rather I? It is confusing. I am both of them, but I am also me. Katsuki was happy that Izuku talked. Izu felt free, I remember before, so trapped, scared, I couldn’t talk, couldn’t say what I wanted.” I didn’t recognize it but my body flickered for a moment. “I wanted Kacchan, I wanted me, and then I was like this. I like being like this.”  
“Do you think we could run a few tests, I promise you can become like this anytime you like. For some of the tests we will need you to be separate though.”  
“I- I don’t wanna separate, I don’t wanna be alone anymore.” I didn’t want to be in that place ever again, trapped in my body, nor did I wanna leave part of me trapped like that. It was scary.  
“It would just be for a little bit, we wanna make sure being like this isn’t hurting Izuku, you wouldn’t want that would you?” My body flickers again becoming more like a blob of light before resettling.

Inside Carnelian  
“If this is hurting you putting you back we should separate, I don’t wanna hurt you Izu!”  
“But Kacchan, it hurts. Being alone like that trapped in my body hurts! Please Kacchan, stay, this feels so much better. I’m not alone.”  
“Izu, I promise to never leave you alone. Remember we are gonna be number one and two, but we gotta make sure you aren’t hurt like this. If you aren’t we can stay like this forever.”  
“Promise Kacchan?”  
“Yes.”

Pov Carnelian  
“Can we wait a little while, please? Just till Izu can handle being alone again.” I writhe my hands together, looking down at my lap. If Granny said no I would run, I could get out the window and just run.  
“That would be acceptable. We could run a few tests on you first if that is alright Carnelian. We don’t wanna push you too much, we didn’t know this was even possible and we don’t know how long this can work.” Oh no! What if I fell apart right now! No, I didn’t feel unstable, in fact I felt more put together than apart.  
“Why don’t you follow me down to the testing room okay. I’ll bring a chair for Izuku just in case okay.” I nod following granny to the door. Stepping out into the hall was weird, I could feel people staring at me as we walked along. Was something wrong, did I have an extra arm or something? A mirror hung from the wall near the nurse station.  
Oh is that why they were staring? The third eye between the others is a little weird, everyone else just had two. This makes me special though! I hurry after Granny until we reach a large room with machines all over.  
“First is this machine over here, it will scan your body and tell us how much of it is light. It might be because of his body being made up partially of light that this is even possible.” Granny guides me to lie on the table before it slides into the machine. Ooooh pretty lights! Granny led me from machine to machine, it was starting to get kinda boring.  
“Okay last one for now, we are gonna test your abilities in the form, just do what feels natural okay. I will be documenting everything from over here okay.” Granny walked over to a desk a good distance away. What felt natural hmm. I could feel it under my skin, the power just waiting to be released, let’s try this first.  
Holding out my hands I can feel the heat as crackles ran along between my fingers, smoke filled the air with a crack as two loud explosions sounded off. A giggle escapes me as I let out more, this was so much fun! Oooh, I could also do this! A flick of my hands as I could feel the light from inside me and around me sliding into place on my wrists. A pair of gauntlets sat there, formed of light. They were for Kacchan, now for Izu. I could feel it, but it didn’t wanna come out, centered in my chest right over my heart.  
“Hey Granny, I think this is all I can do for now. There is more but I can’t get it to work.” I move towards the desk letting the gauntlets return to light. Shaking my wrists from the fatigue I lean against the desk looking down at the papers. “My explosions, I could make them stronger as well, a lot stronger than normal, make sure to mark that down as well. I just didn’t wanna damage anything.”  
“Thank you for not damaging anything Carnelian. How about we return to the room and the two of you can unfuse okay?”  
“I- I can reform after right?” I didn’t want to be alone. Never again.  
“If everything is alright you can reform right after all the tests are finished. But remember the two might not want to reform right away.” Not reform right away? No that would be impossible, I could feel it inside me. I might not fully be the two of them combined, I can feel something that is uniquely me, but the two were part of me and I knew them like I knew myself. We would be reforming right away.  
“Okay Carnelian, can you sit down on the bed and then you can unfuse. We wanna make sure Izuku doesn’t get hurt from the process.” The bed was cold, I didn’t want to do this, but I promised. My body formed into that ball of light and then, no more.

Pov Izuku  
I am trapped again. I can feel my body unwilling to respond, my voice unable to work no matter how hard I tried. All I could do was lay there on that bed. Shuzenji-san moved my limbs as she took careful measurements. I could feel the warmth of Kacchan’s hand in mine. Soon I am wheeled back down to that machine with the spinning lights. By the time all the tests are done I just want to sleep. I feel so tired, my limbs like jello.  
“Izuku, can you move a finger, just for me please.” Kacchan always asked that when he felt unsure, I could tell. I tried I really did, but I could only get a twitch out. I just needed to rest for a moment.  
“Would the two of you like to hear the results?” Yes please, anything to be free again. In Carnelian I am free, I am whole, I am safe. Kacchan’s hand over mine trembles, was he afraid? But Kacchan is never afraid.  
“Midoriya's body in this form is about forty to fifty percent light. We have noticed it shifts but we don’t know the whole reason why yet. I'm guessing it has to do with his mood as the times you or his mother are here for scans it is higher. In Carnelian the percentage actually increases to about sixty, a drastic amount considering we are also adding your body mass into the equation. I do not know this for sure we are going to have to perform more tests but I’m guessing when you form Carnelian that Midoriya's whole body is converted to that light form and sort of wrapped around you Bakugou. In the medical field we don’t like speculation so there will be lots of tests in the future.”  
“As for how this is affecting this recovery, it’s much better than I thought. It seems to have actually sped up the recovery some. Midoriya’s body has much more resistance and I'm sure if he had the energy after all that then he could move his body much more efficiently. I recommend staying separate for tonight so Midoriya can recover his energy reserves and we can do the tests again in the morning. I promised you could reform though so if you wish I will not stop you.” I could feel Kacchan’s eyes on me, please don’t leave.  
“Izu, I don’t think we should reform.” Everything shatters, I could feel the tears in my eyes, no Kacchan you promised. “Hey shhh, it’s okay, no need to cry. You need to rest, but I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna stay right here with you until we reform in the morning okay?”  
“Don’t you have school tomorrow Bakugou? Also what would your parents think if you don’t come home.”  
“There is only two weeks before UA starts, who cares if I miss school, I have a 4.0 anyway. As for the old hag she will understand. She has had Auntie crash on our couch a couple of times.”  
“At least call your parents, they should also probably come in tomorrow as well.” Kacchan climbed up on the bed scooting me to the side so we could curl up together. Maybe I wasn’t so alone after all like this. Today was nice, maybe tomorrow would be as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry I have been gone, I have been really sick this past week, but I am back. We finally get to fully meet Carnelian, the fusion we will be seeing the most out of. Katsuki and Izuku are very compatible, mainly because of how much they care and rely on each other. They still have some history to work through but in this story, it was nowhere near canon levels.
> 
> This might not be updated next week if I finish the little oneshot I'm working on I'll post it on Sunday instead. If not the next update will be sunday.


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry about this guys, but this story is gonna be on hiatus for a while. We are currently moving and the stress has been getting to me on top of my job and I just haven't had time to write. I'll come back in a few weeks but for now, it's gonna be on a bit of a break/


End file.
